


Recovery

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [30]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Near Death Experiences, Needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: For Whumptober Day 30: Recovery. Patton wouldn't like this.





	Recovery

Patton wouldn't like this. Patton knew he had been in recovery. Patton would be disappointed that this was all it took to send him back to old habits. Patton would give Virgil that disappointed look when Virgil came home, because Patton would know exactly where he had gone. Patton knew Virgil craved a hit, had craved it for ages. Patton was the one who had dragged Virgil to the hospital after that overdose. Patton would care.

Virgil slid the syringe in and pressed the plunger. Patton wouldn't like it, but Patton was dead. He couldn't exactly punish Virgil for this.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
